


Mouth

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks — TLJ Rewrite Edition [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Ben Solo, Dirty Talking Poe Dameron, Dominant Poe Dameron, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Top Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben learns to use his mouth to pleasure Poe.





	Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “oral sex”.

  
When Ben decides to use his mouth on Poe, it’s his first time. They prepare, and Ben unzips Poe’s pants and frees his shaft (he can’t call it other, more vulgar names for that organ, that intimate part of Poe), causing Poe to groan in relief. His eyes are slightly shut, and his cheeks are flushed, and he just looks even more beautiful than ever. Poe’s thoughts are tangled with arousal, with fantasies about Ben that include him doing exactly what he is now.

  
“I’ve never done this before,” Ben says.

  
“It’s okay. Neither have I.” Poe caresses Ben’s cheek. “You don’t have to — ’’

  
“I want to.” Ben kneels, Poe’s shaft in hand, before stroking it, observing it. Ben then looks up at Poe. “You ready?” he says.

  
“Please.” Poe’s voice is soft, pleading, and Ben takes Poe into his mouth.

  
It’s complicated. Breathing through his nose while he focuses on pleasuring Poe, wondering if Poe’s enjoying this, if he’s feeling good…and he looks up, and Poe’s pressed against the wall, hands pressed against it for purchase. He looks so beautiful when he’s in the grip of arousal; then again, he’s beautiful always. Ben licks and sucks, taking in the taste of Poe even as the latter tries so hard not to thrust into his mouth.

  
“Stars, Ben, you feel so good. Stars, yes. You’ve got such a gorgeous mouth…”

  
Ben continues sucking. At this point, he’s getting all but tired, and uncertain — is he doing a good job?

  
“You’re doing so well. You’re making me so proud, Ben. Stars, I _love_ you…”

  
And Ben loves him too. Poe’s panting, gasping, moaning, rambling, and as Ben experimentally squeezes handfuls of his buttocks, he moans again. Finally, Poe murmurs, “Ben…oh, Ben, I need to stop…”

  
Ben withdraws, wiping his mouth with his hand, and looks up at Poe.

  
“I don’t want to choke you.”

  
“What?” Ben’s voice is husky from his earlier work.

  
“I felt like I was going to explode — ’’

  
“Come inside me.”

  
“Yes.”

  
Ben returns to his ministrations, and soon, as Poe cries out, Ben’s mouth is full of the taste of salt. He swallows, taking down every inch, until Poe is spent, gasping, panting — and though Ben’s messy now, he feels a certain pride in bringing Poe to an orgasm just with his mouth and tongue. No one else can bring him to this peak, no one else can make him feel like this.

  
Ben wipes his mouth, and Poe pulls him to his feet and hugs him. “You were so good,” Poe says. “Stars, your mouth on me…”

  
Ben grins despite himself. He’s no pro at this, but Poe’s praise sinks in beautifully.

“Anything,” he says. “Anything for you.”


End file.
